A lifetime of memories
by The most beautiful of lies
Summary: In his time as the hero of time, one thing he learned: No matter how many times you go to the past or future there is no escaping the ever shifting sands of time. No running from the life time of memories….


The rain fell down over the man kneeling in the clearing. In his hands lay a sword, older than time itself. As the man ran his hands lovingly over the blade, he could feel every notch, every scratch, and every dent. Every mark told a story, and he knew them all. The smooth leather on the handle, once a beautiful deep blue, now rough and worn. Stained with blood and sweat, its grip smooth beneath his hands. This blade was one of his most prized possessions. He and the blade had fought many battles together.

Saved the sage of the forest, Saria – his childhood friend. Her song ran through his veins, even now in adulthood. He carried the ocarina all through his childhood, a treasured possession throughout his life. One note of her song…. and it still brought a smile to his lips….one whisper and he's transported to the day he walked into the forest and found her sitting on the tree stump, the very ocarina to her lips, playing. One verse….and he's a child again….leaving the forest for the first time, not knowing if he'd ever see her again….knowing that he had to leave – possibly forever.

The sage of fire, the proud Goron, Darunia. Bonded brothers, he fought for Darunia's people. Their home and their king. Even still the song of fire brings back such memories. The notes searing through his veins and reminding him of the day this stone giant danced to the song of his beloved forest. The day he defeated a giant lizard…the day he met Darunia's son, named Link in his honour. So many memories fall like stones into water….carried away by the notes of Bolero of Fire.

So to onward, the sage of water. Ruto…princess Ruto. A Zora of great beauty, cunning and just a bit of selfishness. When first they met in the belly of the giant whale, Lord Jabu-Jabu, he could have sworn he'd gone insane. Or at least a tad looney. Here he was with flying jellyfish that stung, bubbles that exploded on impact, and flying manta rays. In the middle of it all was the then child princess, Ruto. Another smile, this one just a little bit bitter, as he remembers the battles he fought through that giant whale, Ruto on his back. It was that day that he became "engaged", forced to become, as she put it – "A real man". And so he did…even had the scars to prove it. But it wasn't for her….not even for Hyrule in all honesty….

So to now, onwards to the proud village of Kakariko at the foot of Death Mountien. He'd come here as a child to the tomb of the royal family. Played the lullaby of the princess taught to him by the last of the Sheikah. Fell down the well and earned the ability to see the truth….learned a song that made even the clouds mourn, from a lonely old man – lost among the notes of the Storm Song and perhaps, his own insanity. In the graveyard, he is transported to a temple of such darkness, no light – not even the one he carries in his deepest heart – can penetrate this foulness. This darkness. Using the lens of truth, he was able to work his way through the temple and defeat the darkness….the last of the Sheikah, the very same woman who helped him as a child, was awoken. Impa….the sage of shadow.

Further still, the wildness of the desert called to him. Heart beating from his chest, a hunger for adventure so strong it cannot be sated…he worked his way towards the desert. A faint blush paints his cheeks as he remembers. A village of all women – thieves and swordswomen of great skill – he worked his way through, breaking out of prison…freeing captives….eventually earning their respect and favor. Once the gate was opened, he left everything he knew behind. Once in the desert, he met a runaway thief, received a gauntlet of power and defeated two old witches. The young woman he met as a child, Nabooru, was awoken to be the sage of spirit. That day, he gave everything he was to the shifting sands…

Seven sages, total. The final two being Rauru….the man who resides in the temple of light, deep within the Sacred realm. The final and leader of the sages, Zelda…the then princess and now queen of this land. When he first started this journey, he thought it was all for her. He thought he'd loved her. But…he didn't. In truth, his heart belonged to a little girl, now a woman, who would become his wife. The daughter of the man that fell asleep, only awoken by the cry of a cucco. The singer of Epona's song who's beautiful notes summons a beast of such breathless grace and beauty. The only person, even to this day, to call him Fairy Boy…. Malon Lonlon.

As he lay the master sword at his feet, brushed away the tears born of memories…a little jingle at his side sounded and a smile came to his lips. Ever at his side, his fairy partner, Navi. Through every part of his journey, she was his constant companion. Even now in his life simplicity, she stays by his side. Helping as he watches over his land at Lonlon ranch…rides with him when he leaves his wife and children behind for just a moment to ride Epona and escape the inescapable memories of the past….

Rising, he squares world weary shoulders. He is only twenty-five years old, but has lived countless life times. Walking away, leaving the master sword and ocarina of time behind in the temple of time…watching as the doors seal forever…he realises, he's left apart of him behind. A part of who he was. Who he could've been….a part he wanted part of no longer. In his time as the hero of time, he knew for certain one thing: live your life to the fullest it can be. For him, it was his life and family on the ranch. A simple life but one he chose whole heartedly. In his time as the hero of time, one thing he learned: No matter how many times you go to the past or future….there is no escaping the ever shifting sands of time. No running from the life time of memories….


End file.
